epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne Gretzky
) Brantford, Ontario, Canada |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky |vs = Tony Hawk |releasedate = December 12, 2016 |votecount = TBD |location = An ice hockey rink A skate park}} Wayne Gretzky battled Tony Hawk in Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Wayne Douglas Gretzky CC was born on January 26th, 1961, in Brantford, Ontario, Canada. He is a former professional ice hockey player and former head coach. He played 20 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for four teams from 1979 to 1999. Nicknamed "The Great One", he has been called "the greatest hockey player ever" by many sportswriters, players, and the NHL itself. He is the leading scorer in NHL history, with more goals and assists than any other player. He scored more assists than any other player scored total points, and is the only NHL player to total over 200 points in one season – a feat he accomplished four times. In addition, he tallied over 100 points in 16 professional seasons, 14 of them consecutive. At the time of his retirement in 1999, he held 61 NHL records: 40 regular-season records, 15 playoff records, and six All-Star records. As of 2014, he still holds 60 NHL records. Lyrics [Note: Wayne Gretzky is in blue, while Bobby Orr is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' That verse was rough! Damn, Tony! So let me smooth it out like I'm a damn Zamboni! (Eyy!) I'm the greatest ever when I play hockey, But on the microphone, I don't play, Hawkey! It's a street fight, T. Hawk! Show some respect! If you don't, then you'll catch a slap shot to the deck! And I take a Flyer down, Bird; you're getting wrecked, So you best prepare for arrival and cross-check! (Hey!) Let me tell you what putting a puck in the net's worth: Double what you've banked in bucks! Check my net worth, And my hot wife, the only woman in the world for Wayne! You're on your fourth wife; talk about the X Games! There was one big trick that you ever did, Then you got out-spun by a 12-year-old kid! Oh, you like fingerflips? How about one of these? Sit on this and rotate 900 degrees! 'Verse 2:' Let's skip the kickflips and McTwists! You'll be speechless after 3 periods like an ellipsis! This goofy-footed geek's straight getting smoked! Got you down on your knee pads! Sorry about the deke joke! 'Verse 3:' Timeout! Let's talk about athletic achievements! You and I have so many world records between us! 184! That's plenty of 'em, And I've set 183 of 'em! Undisputed, unrefuted! G-O-A-T! You've been going downhill since Pro Skater 3! (Ooh!) And I'm too far ahead for you to catch up! For true sports fans, this was finished as soon as they heard the matchup! Scrapped lyrics Hold up, let me check the stat book, You just missed 100% of the shots that you took! ---- I don't care if this bird gets the biggest air around I'm a champion when it comes to putting Flyers underground! ---- You became a sellout in your retirement years! Got milk, Hawk? I've got 4 cups for you right here! ---- Guess what putting a puck in the net's worth: Double what you stack up in bucks, check my net worth! ---- Double the girth of your purse, check my net worth! ---- 200K per goal, that's my net worth! Trivia *Gretzky is the third Canadian rapper in ERB, after Justin Bieber and Deadpool. *His uniform reads "OILERB" instead of "OILERS", which is a reference to the series. *He makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky Category:Zach Sherwin